Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2
by nekocat1424
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks after the Kumori and Kasai incident (in my first story). And Chihiro is having conflicting thoughts, should she stay in the spirit world with Haku or go back to the human world to her parents?
1. Chapter 1- The Spirit Festival

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 1- The Spirit Festival

Chihiro awoke suddenly, "My parents!" She scrambled out of bed, "Lin! I forgot about my parents!"

"Whoa. What?" Lin gripped her shoulders, "Hold it for a second. You've been here for how long? And now you're worried about your parents?"

Chihiro stared at Lin for a couple of seconds, "Well… I… I can't just leave them…," Chihiro said, chewing her lip.

_Although... Technically I did just leave them…,_ she thought. She was torn between Haku and her parents. She obviously couldn't choose both. Her mind went blank.

"They probably already forgot about you by now, Chihiro," Lin said, "Otherwise they would be looking for you."

"They can't look here in the spirit world. They're probably looking everywhere in my world though…," Chihiro explained.

"But, what about Haku? If you leave him again, he'll lose it. And you know he can't go into the human world with you, the guardian if the barrier wouldn't allow it," Lin rubbed her eyes, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in three days, Yubaba was planning to have a festival for the spirits in two days and she wanted everything to be perfect. Of course that meant that all the workers had to work overtime.

"Ehh! I don't know what to do! They probably think I'm dead or something by now…," Chihiro said, tears begun to form in her brown eyes.

Lin sighed, "I don't know either, Chihiro. What I do know is that I need some more sleep. I'm going back to bed. Go ask Haku or something." She laid back into bed and fell asleep, leaving Chihiro to deal with her decisions alone. Chihiro left the bedroom and took the elevator to Haku's room.

"Haku? You in there?" She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," Haku's voice answered from behind the door. Chihiro opened the door; Haku was at his desk again, sorting paperwork. "What do you need, Chihiro?"

"Ah… Well…," Chihiro came and sat next to Haku, "I forgot about my parents, Haku. What am I going to do?"

Haku looked at her with his green eyes, "I would like you to stay here with me, Chihiro. But, of course that decision is yours to make. If you want to stay here, then stay, if you want to go back to the human world, then go. I'm sorry, Chihiro, I can't make that decision for you. You already know what my opinion is."

"I know, Haku. I really want to be with you, I love you," Chihiro said, voice quivering, "But… My parents… Plus I'm human and this is the spirit world…"

"I know you're human, but that doesn't change anything, you are beautiful, spirit or not," Haku hugged her, "Now stop thinking of the past. You're here now; your parents are in the past. And if they really knew you, they would have come back to the abandoned amusement park to look for you." He buried his face in her hair, loving her scent.

"I'll try…," Chihiro rested her head on his shoulder; they stayed like that for awhile until Boh walked into the room.

"Oh…," Boh blushed, "Sorry to interrupt your, eh, hugging. But, Yubaba wants you, some plans about the Spirit Festival or something.

Haku nodded, releasing his grip on Chihiro, "I'll be back, ok?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead and left the room with Boh. Chihiro sighed, in her heart; she was still torn between the two.

_Two days later:_

The Spirit Festival was going to start soon, Chihiro looked Haku. Lin was greeting customers with Hikari, who had taken up a contract to work at the bathhouse with Yubaba.

Haku landed beside her, "There you are, Chihiro. Sorry I didn't find you sooner, Yubaba wanted me to set up some decoration and everything. So, do you want to go to the Spirit Festival with me?" He smiled, holding out a hand.

Chihiro took it, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Haku laughed and they set off towards the many stands and things set up near the bathhouse.

The festival was beautiful, there were games to play, food to eat, and many other things. Chihiro looked around at the decorations, her eyes wide, taking in everything. Spirits of all shapes and sizes walked around, some animals, some looked human. There were vendors shouting out things they were selling like cake and trinkets.

"Is there anything you want, Chihiro?" Haku asked, holding her hand, "I can get it for you?"

She shook her head, "Oh, no… Not right now." She was slightly embarrassed that she did not have any money of her own.

_It wouldn't be fair to make Haku pay for things… Would it?_ Chihiro thought to herself.

"Ok, well, you just let me now if you see anything that catches your eye," Haku said, "How about a game?"

"Ehh… Ok, sure," Chihiro answered, letting Haku chose the game.

"Yubaba said there was going to be some fireworks later tonight," Haku swung a ring, it landed on the bottle.

"Really? That'll be fun," Chihiro smiled, lots of people were gathering in front if some stand, her curiosity spiked, "What stand is that over there, Haku?"

He looked up, "I think that's the Wonders of the World stand or something. I'm pretty sure everything is fake there I don't know why Yubaba let them come here." Haku shrugged, handing Chihiro a stuffed animal he won from the game.

"Thanks," She kissed him, he smiled, slightly blushing. "Can we go see it?"

"If you really want to, just don't believe everything they say, ok?" Haku led her over to the stand.

"Ok, I won't, Haku," She smiled.

**Thanks for all the reviews for my first story and I hope you guys like part 2 of it ^ ^**

**Oh, and Happy St. Patrick's Day**

**See you in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2- Nairobi

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 2- Nairobi

The stand was decorated with pictures of mystical creatures. Haku and Chihiro pushed through the crowd. A pair of twins stood on either side of stand, telling tales of strange creatures. The twins had pale blue snake eyes, black slits instead of circle pupils, and white-blonde hair down to their waists, the boy on the right, and the girl on the left. Chihiro stared at them, eyes wide.

"Haku… Are they snake spirits?" She asked, hugging her stuffed animal to her chest.

"I think so. Snake spirits are good liars, so it wouldn't surprise me," Haku rolled his eyes, "Do you really want to see this stand?"

"Yes, it's kinda cool," Chihiro looked up at the beautiful paintings, "Is that a unicorn?" She said pointing to a painting depicting a majestic pure white horse with a spiral horn on it forehead.

One of the twins, the boy, answered her question, "Yes, it is. Would you like to hear a tale about it?"

"Eh, no," Haku gave the boy an icy glare, he didn't like how the snake spirit was looking at Chihiro, a stare full of want, Haku's hair bristled.

"Aww… But, I'm sure our boss Nairobi would love to tale you some tales," The girl twin said, smiling at Haku. She waved her hands to the spirit standing behind the stand's counter.

"Genmi and Glynis, I pay you to tell people stories, not make me tell the stories," The man rolled his eyes, his thick blood red hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Sorry, sir," the twins bowed in unison.

"Come on, Chihiro. Let's go look at the other stuff, ok?" Haku pulled at her arm.

"Fine," She sighed, letting Haku drag her along, "When are the fireworks going to start?"

Haku looked at the sky; it was getting dark, "When the sun sets."

_At the Wonders of the World stand:_

"She was a human," Glynis whispered to Nairobi, his sister nodded in agreement.

"You sure?" Nairobi said, looking up from his notebook where he was writing some notes down.

"Well, of course, sir, why would we lie to you?" Genmi purred, blinking her eyes at Nairobi.

"She would make a great addition to your growing collection of strange creatures, would she not?" Glynis said.

"Hmm… A human? For my collection? That would be nice," Nairobi pondered a moment, "We'll steal her away from that little lover of hers tomorrow, before we head out, you understand?" He looked the twins in the eyes.

"Yes, sir," They said at the same time.

_Back to Haku and Chihiro: _

"The fireworks are about to start, Chihiro," Haku said, "Let's find a good place to sit." He looked around, searching.

"How about up on the bathhouse's roof? You could fly us up there," Chihiro pointed up high to the bathhouse.

Haku nodded, "Good idea." Then he flew them up to the roof. They landed safely above everyone. "This is definitely a good spot."

Chihiro smiled, the fireworks started, "Oh! Look that one looks like a dragon!" She laughed. Haku put his arm around her.

"It looks like me," Haku grinned. Chihiro leaned against him as they watched the spectacular fireworks, bursts of color everywhere.

Haku stared at Chihiro lovingly; _I'll never let you out of my sight…_, He thought. He kissed her cheek.

Chihiro laughed, "This is so nice, Haku! Did you help set up the fireworks?"

"A little bit," He said sheepishly, "Lin helped too, but it was mostly Boh. He's really good at things like that." Chihiro nodded and snuggled against his chest. Almost too soon the firework show was over. "Let's get you back to the bathhouse. It's late," Haku picked her up, she was tired from the festival. Her eyes drooped.

Haku laid her gently in her bed, before kissing her good night, "Night, Chihiro. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," She said groggily, falling asleep as soon as Haku turned out the light and left the room. Lin soon joined Chihiro in the bedroom, tired after greeting and serving more than a thousand guests.

Chihiro's thoughts in her mind raced, _Ehh… I still have to figure out what to do about my parents… What should I do? _She frowned in her sleep and covered her face with her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3- Kidnapped

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 3- Kidnapped

Chihiro woke up late the next morning, she rubbed her eyes.

She changed clothes and walked out of the bedroom, "Lin! I'll be outside." Lin groaned in her bed, half asleep, acknowledged Chihiro. Chihiro headed outside, thinking she would find Haku there cleaning up after the festival.

She looked around, the sun blazing; spirits were steadily leaving the bathhouse. Chihiro spied the twins from the Wonders of the World stand.

"Hello," Glynis called to her, "Aren't you that girl from yesterday?"

Chihiro stared at them as the twins seemed to surround her, one on each side, "Ehh… Yeah, I guess so…"

Genmi linked arms with Chihiro and smiled, "We were looking for you. Nairobi wanted to show you something. Come on." Glynis linked arms with Chihiro on the other side and they pulled her toward the crowd of leaving spirits.

"Hey! Put me down!" Chihiro squirmed, "I don't want to see anything! Haakkkuuu!" She yelled for Haku. Glynis clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh… You don't want to freak anyone out do you," Glynis purred and suddenly Chihiro grew tired. She felt like she was under a spell.

Her eyelids struggled to stay up, "Ha… Haku…" Her voice was muffled under Glynis's hand and she fell asleep.

Chihiro gasped as she woke back up, "Where am I?!" She looked around; she was in the back of a wagon in a huge barred cage. She rattled the bars, "Let me out! Let me out! Haku! Please! Someone help!" She saw something move in the cage next to hers and realized that there were many of cages stacked up on one another.

Animals of any kind, magical or regular, they shuffled in their cages, aroused by Chihiro's screams. Chihiro sat down in her cage, mortified that someone would keep anything living like this. A hand peaked out of the cage near her, she looked up, in the cage sat a skinny boy.

"Hello?" Chihiro asked cautiously.

The boy stared at her with blood red eyes, "Get used to it." He spat with anger then turned away from her. Chihiro burst out crying, tears rolled down her face.

_How on earth am I going to be able to go home now? Or at least be with Haku? And where am I?_ Chihiro covered her face with her hands as she sobbed.

Someone jumped up into the wagon, "Hi, I'm glad to see you finally awake." It was Nairobi. The boy with red eyes started to growl. "I didn't mean you, Hira. I meant the young lady beside you," Nairobi winked at Chihiro. Hira gave her a side glance full of malice. Nairobi noticed it, "Now, girl, don't get upset about Hira. He's always mean like that. He's the son of a demon."

"I-I'm not crying because of him," Chihiro sniffed, anger rose in her, "I want out. Let me go, you creep!"

Nairobi lifted his hands up, "Whoa, whoa. I'm afraid I can't do that. You are a human, the only one I've seen in decades. That makes you special, lots of spirits would pay to see you."

"I'm not some freak to be shown! Let me go!" Chihiro hissed, gripping the bars of her cage.

Nairobi shook his finger at her, "No can do, sweetie. I'm afraid you and Hira will get to know a lot about each other soon, because you'll be traveling and performing tricks together. You got that, Hira?"

"Over my dead body," Hira growled, "I'll never touch a human!"

"Too bad. Get used to it, demon," Nairobi started to leave, he yelled out of the wagon, "Genmi! Get over here and feed these guys! Now!"

Genmi scrambled into the wagon as Nairobi left, she gave all the creatures in the cages food. Then she turned to Hira and Chihiro and handed them bowls of what looked like oatmeal.

She smiled at Chihiro, "Welcome to the show." Then she left them alone in the wagon.

Hira threw his bowl across the floor and grumbled to himself, "I'm not eating this slop." Chihiro, on the other hand, had not eaten breakfast and was now starving. She gobbled up the mushy oatmeal.

"What do they make us do in this… freak show?" Chihiro tried to start a conversation with Hira.

"I don't want to talk," Hira hissed, his silky black hair cut short and uneven, "Leave me be, ok?"

"O-ok…," Chihiro lay down in her cage.

_At least they had put some blankets and pillows on the bottom,_ Chihiro thought gratefully. She pulled a blanket over her and tried to make time pass a little bit faster. _Haku will find me? Won't he?_ Fear and doubt plagued her mind. Hira started snoring, having fallen asleep with his arm and leg sticking out of his cage.


	4. Chapter 4- Gone

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 4- Gone

_At the Bathhouse:_

"Lin! Where is Chihiro?" Haku yelled as he walked into the bedroom where Lin still lay snoring away in bed.

Lin grumbled, then pushed herself up from bed, "Eh? Chihiro? She said something about going outside for a bit. I think she was looking for you." She yawned, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No! I can't find Chihiro! She isn't here, or in the bathhouse, or even outside!" Haku said, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Something bothered him, _where was Chihiro? Why can't I find her?_

Lin stood up, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up! I'll help you find your lover! Sheesh!"

"Do… Do you think that she went back to the human world?" Haku turned pale with fear, tears stung his eyes.

"No, I think you are just overreacting, we'll find her. Don't worry, Haku," Lin said, patting his back gently.

_Back to the Wonders of the World:_

Chihiro whimpered from within her cage as hired workers pulled the cages off one by one from the wagon. Hira hissed from the cage in front of her on the ground.

"When will they let us out of these cages, Hira?" Chihiro asked, Hira didn't seem to notice her, "Hira! Hira! Are you listening?"

He turned his red eyes toward her, they seemed to bore into her soul, "I told you to leave me be!" He growled and looked away from her, black hair shining in the sun.

"But… But…," Chihiro started to say.

"Shut up! You have to be the most annoying person I've met in all my life!" Hira rattled his cage and shouted at her, "Leave me the heck alone! Humans! I hate them!" Chihiro burst out crying, Hira felt no remorse.

Nairobi came over, "Hira! That's no way to talk to a lady!" He turned to Chihiro, "Just ignore him, he is a demon. Demons tend to say cruel things."

Chihiro looked at Nairobi with hatred in her eyes, "I want out of this cage, _this is no way to treat a lady!_"

"I'll let you out eventually, but only to start practicing some tricks for the show," Nairobi said, he cracked a smile towards her, "Genmi and Glynis are good teachers." He left without saying another word.

Hira spit in his direction, "No way am I performing with a low-life human!" He gave Chihiro a side glance, his eyes filled with anger.

"What's wrong with humans?" Chihiro shouted at him, Genmi walked by just at that moment.

"He's a demon, he doesn't like humans," Genmi said as she handed Chihiro a cup of water, "You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it! I want Haku!" Chihiro screamed.

"Shuuut uppp!" Hira put his hands to his ears, he had black fingernails, "Make her shut up!"

"You be quiet, Hira. That's no way to treat someone so new here and knowing that she'll be your new partner in the show," Genmi shook her head as she gave him a cup of water too.

"I don't work with him!" Chihiro said at exactly the same time Hira said, "I don't want to work with her!"

Genmi giggled, "Now that's the spirit! Acting like twins! Ha! Ha!" She walked away clutching her stomach, laughing hard.

"Grr! That wasn't funny!" Hira threw his water at Genmi, splashing water down the girl's shirt.

"Hiiirrraa!" Genmi turned, laughter replaced with fury, "You are going to pay! _You stupid little demon_!"

Now it was Hira's turn to laugh, "It's just a bit of water, you sissy! What are you going to do? Call Glynis? He's about as much as a sissy as you!" He stuck his tongue out at her. Genmi stomped away, hands clenched up into fists.

Hira sat down in his cage, and then noticed Chihiro staring at him. He stared back, "What do you want, _human?_"

"What do you have against humans, _demon?_" Chihiro huffed, arms crossed.

"Grr! Leave me alone!" Hira turned his back to her, pretending to ignore her. Chihiro sighed and looked around, she didn't recognize where they were at all.

_Oh… How will Haku find me?_ She touched her wrist, the one with the bracelet on it… but wait? She looked down at her wrist, the bracelet was gone!

"Oh no!" Chihiro said with a start, "Where did it go!? The bracelet! It-it's gone!"

Hira turned at looked at her, curiousity burning in his red eyes, "What are you talking about now?"

"My bracelet! It was special! Haku gave it to me, it was made out of some of his scales!" Chihiro rubbed the wrist it was on, "I can't believe I lost it! Ehhhh…. Haku!" Tears came to her eyes, she rubbed them hastily away.

Hira shrugged, 'Eh, a bracelet's a bracelet. You'll get over it. Jeez, humans, I swear they cry over the dumbest things."

"How do you know what a human does!? Nairobi said I was the only one he's seen in like years!" Chihiro screeched at Hira, gripping the bars of her cage.

"That's a simple question," Hira said, "But, no one said I have to answer it." He grinned at her.

"Grr! You're so frustrating!" Chihiro kicked a bar of her cage, and then yelled in pain, rubbing her foot.

"I'm a demon, demons are supposed to be frustrating," Hira's red eyes glittered with laughter. Chihiro just glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5- Gymnastics

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 5- Gymnastics

"Get up!" Glynis shouted in Chihiro's ear.

She stood up, slamming her head into the cage, "Ow! Why did you scream at me like that!?" She saw Hira standing beside Glynis. "Why is he out?"

Hira sneered, "What? Do you think I'll run away? You can't, it's not possible…"

"But, he's not holding you or anything…," Chihiro said, watching as Glynis unlocked her cage.

"That's not a good idea, sweetie," Glynis said, he pointed to a large dog, it had its eyes trained on Hira and Chihiro, "One wrong move and Rogue will get you." Rogue growled, huge teeth sticking out of its jaws. Chihiro shivered and jumped from the cage.

"So… What are we doing then?" Chihiro said, glancing occasionally at the big black dog.

"Genmi and I will teach you some tricks for the show," Glynis explained as they followed him to a big tent, Rogue trotted behind them.

"Do I really have to be with this human?" Hira complained when they walked inside.

"Yep," Glynis said, "Sorry, demon, not everyone gets what they want." Hira growled, Rogue came closer.

"Call off the animal, you know I won't go anywhere," Hira stepped away from the menacing dog.

"Nope, Chihiro might just run away if I did," Glynis put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Good lord. You two are already not listening. I don't know how Nairobi thinks we can teach you anything."

Genmi came into the tent, "My brother has little patience. Now, come over here, I'll teach you some gymnastics."

_Back at the bathhouse:_

"Lin! Come here! I found something!" Haku yelled, lifting something up from the ground.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Lin walked over to Haku, "What is it, lover-boy?" In his hands lay the remains of the bracelet he gave Chihiro.

"It… I gave this to her… How could she lose it?" Haku choked on his words, hands shaking.

"Oh, Haku! I'm sure she didn't mean to lose it!" Lin looked around, "Where is she?"

"I don't know…," Haku put the broken bracelet in this pocket and wiped his eyes, "Chihiro! Chihiro, where are you!?"

Lin looked at him, fear in her eyes, "Haku… I… I think she's been kidnapped…"

Back to the Wonders of the World:

Hira was covered in sweat after their training. Chihiro was actually good at gymnastics, she had taken some classes at home in the human world. Glynis locked them both back up into their cages once they were done. Genmi gave them water.

"Don't splash me this time, little demon!" She hissed at Hira.

Hira was too tired to back-talk, "Whatever, just give me the water, princess." Genmi handed him the water and swiftly walked away.

Chihiro sipped her water, "Why do we have to learn gymnastics?"

"Part of the show," Hira grumbled, drank his water in one swift gulp, and then lay down in his cage. He closed his red eyes.

"I guess you're just not cut out to be a performer," Chihiro smirked at him.

"I'm not used to it…," Hira rolled over on his side.

"But, I thought you were here longer than me?" Chihiro said, confused.

"Not by much… Only a week longer…," Hira sighed, "Leave me alone…" He growled softly.

"A week? You've been here for only a week? Where did you come from before they captured you?" Chihiro leaned toward the edge of her cage.

"Ehh… I wasn't captured… Father sold me to them…," Hira started snoring.

_Them? He must mean Nairobi and the twins…_ Chihiro felt a stab of pity for Hira, but soon crushed the feeling. _He's a demon. I shouldn't pity a demon... Better hit the hay too, they'll probably make us train harder tomorrow…_ Chihiro snuggled into the blankets and soon fell asleep under the stars.

**Yes, you can punch Hira. He is kind of a jerk ^ ^**

**I have to go on a family trip for a week. So, I won't be able to post any new chapters until like… next Sunday or Monday. But, I will write on my way there and back and then type that all up for you guys. **

**See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6- Zeniba

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 6- Zeniba

Chihiro screamed and sat up from a nightmare. Hira was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, human, who is this Haku you were screaming to?" His red eyes bore into her. Chihiro wiped her eyes and fell back into her bed of blankets.

"I don't want to talk about Haku," She said glumly. She wrapped herself up with a blanket and turned her back on Hira.

_Oh… Haku… Where are you? _Chihiro pleaded in her mind. Hira leaned against his cage, yawning.

"I hope you realize that it's midnight…," Hira said, pointing towards the moon, full and bright.

"Hira…," Chihiro turned to him, "Have you ever tried to escape from this freak show?"

"Of course," Hira's red eyes turned to the twinkling stars, "Let's just say it didn't work out well…" Chihiro focused her eyes on Hira's arms, just now noticing the pink scars that laced them made by… _canine teeth? _

_Probably from Rogue,_ Chihiro shivered. She yawned and fell into a light sleep.

_Back to Haku:_

Haku and Lin ran to Zeniba's house.

"Zeniba! Please tell me you've seen Chihiro!" Haku said as he burst into her house, Lin following after.

"Eh? What's the matter, Haku? Chihiro should be with you," Zeniba said, looking up from her knitting. Haku's face fell.

Zeniba stood up, "What happened to Chihiro?" Haku clutched the broken bracelet.

"We think she's been kidnapped…," Lin said. Haku showed Zeniba the bracelet.

"Hmm…," Zeniba ran her hand over the broken pieces of the bracelet, "I sense some magic on it…" She paused, "I've felt this magic before. It's from the Resca twins… Have you heard of them, Haku?"

"Resca twins? No, I haven't. But, when I get my hands on them…," His hair stood on end and anger was written on his face. Haku clenched his fists.

"They are two snake spirits that have a bond with Nairobi, the spirit that collects magic things. He owns a freak show," Zeniba said. Haku suddenly recognized them.

"_The Wonders of the World…_ I should have known," Haku hissed through his teeth, "They better not touch Chihiro. Come on, Lin. We have to find this _Nairobi_."

Back to the Wonders of the World:

Genmi woke Hira and Chihiro up late the next day, "Nairobi said you could have the day off. Glynis worked you two too hard yesterday." She smiled and unlocked their cages, "Come on, Hira can show you around, Chihiro." They jumped out of their cages, Rogue watching them.

"I don't want to show her around. There's nothing to see here anyways," Hira pouted.

"Oh, so I guess you want back in the cage then?" Genmi growled.

"No!" Hira jumped away from the cage and waved Chihiro to follow. Rogue quickly following behind.

"What is here to see?" Chihiro asked, looking about at the wagons full of animals and people.

"There is nothing. I just don't want to go back in that cage," Hira kept looking back at the huge black dog. He walked to a clearing and sat down on a rock, massaging his feet. Chihiro sat down beside him.

"Why would Nairobi give us a day off?" She asked as she picked at a piece of fluff on her shorts.

Hira shrugged, "Believe it or not, but I think Nairobi is more kind than my own father was..." He stopped and looked at his feet.

"What was your father like?" Chihiro said, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

He stood up and shook his head, then trotted off, Chihiro barely able to keep up with him.

"Oh! Why won't you tell me? Demons are so annoying." Chihiro yelled, stomping on the ground, dust flying in every direction.

"Oh! Shut up! It's always _demons this _and _demons that_ with you stupid humans!" Hira shouted back at her, "Stop following me if you're just going to complain!" Chihiro huffed and walked back to the clearing and sat down on the rock, Rogue somewhere in between the rock and where Hira stood.

_I wonder what got Hira in such a bad mood… Maybe it was remembering his father that made him is such a mood… _Chihiro thought as she sat on the rock, the sun shining down, making her uncomfortably hot.

**Hi ^ ^ Sorry I couldn't update for awhile! I was at Disney and then I went to an anime convention, so I was really busy this week.**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7- Aega

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 7- Aega

_I wonder where Hira ran off to?_ Chihiro thought after sitting on the rock for more than ten minutes. She stood up and brushed dirt from the rock off her shorts. Rogue eyed her with his dark brown eyes as she walked towards where Hira had headed. He trotted after her, occasionally sniffing the air.

"Hira! Hira, where are you?" Chihiro called. She walked around the many wagons and tents, not seeing any sign of Hira.

_He couldn't have run off, Rogue would be chasing him if he did…,_ Chihiro looked inside each wagon.

"What are you doing _alone_?" A voice called from behind her, she jumped as a hand grabbed her. It was Glynis. "Where is that no good low-down lazy demon?! Hira! Get over here now!" Glynis hissed, snake eyes flaming. Chihiro whimpered as Glynis's grip on her arm grew tighter.

"I saw him up talking to Aega, Glynis. Let go of Chihiro's poor arm, brother!" Genmi said as she pried her brother's hand off of Chihiro.

"Why is he talking to Aega?" Glynis shouted at his sister, long white hair flying everywhere.

"I don't know. Stop yelling! You're almost as bad as Hira," Genmi said as Glynis stalked off towards another tent.

"Who's Aega?" Chihiro asked, rubbing the red spot on her arm.

"Aega? Oh, she's Nairobi's girlfriend Hira hangs out with from time to time. Hira likes her because she reminds him of his mother," Genmi answered, "You can meet her if you want." Genmi dragged Chihiro to the tent that Glynis had stalked over to.

Hira sat on the dirt floor as a beautiful woman poured some hot tea for Glynis. He looked up and saw Chihiro, "Oh, I was wondering when you were going to find me." He's eyes full of raging anger.

"Is this your new girlfriend, Hira?" Aega purred, handing Chihiro and Genmi a cup of tea. She winked at Chihiro.

Chihiro dropped the cup, which broke into pieces and hot tea went everywhere, "Heck no! I hate _demons_!"

"I hate _humans_!" Hira growled beside Chihiro. Aega sighed and began to pick up the pieces of the broken cup.

"You know, it took me two weeks to make this whole set of china. I would really appreciate it if everyone would stop breaking the cups," Aega put her hands on her hips.

Genmi apologized, "We're sorry, Aega." Genmi grabbed her brother by the arm and they left the tent, leaving Chihiro and Hira with Aega. Hira and Chihiro glowered at each other.

Aega clapped her hands together, "Alright that's enough you two. I thought this freak show already had enough clowns." She rubbed her forehead. "I swear if I didn't love Nairobi… I would have left a long time ago…"

Chihiro crossed her arms, "I hate Nairobi too! He's the one who got me in this mess in the first place! That stupid spirit!"

"I have no problem with you voicing your opinions, dear. But, I would like it if you kept the ones about my boyfriend to yourself," Aega picked up a comb and started to brush her long black hair, "Although, I wish he would stop collecting all these poor creatures…"

"I don't see you helping us out," Hira growled, still in a bad mood.

"I can't," Aega said sweetly, "Nairobi wants you, so he has you. I don't have any say in it. I'm trapped here too, just in a different way."

Hira stuck his tongue out, "Whatever."

"Hira, I love you like a son, but I wish you weren't so hot tempered," Aega shook her head, "Now, leave. I have to fix this cup that your new little human friend broke." She shooed them out of the tent.

"She's strange," Chihiro said, as she tried to wipe some tea stains off her clothes.

"I'll tell you about my father if you tell me about this _Haku_, you were shouting about," Hira smiled mischievously.

"Why do you want to know about Haku?" Chihiro asked, eyebrows raised.

"He sounds interesting," Hira said, kicking a small pebble from the dirt path. His spiky black hair blowing in the wind, he yawned. "I'm going back to my cage. I'm tired." Chihiro followed Hira as Rogue followed behind them.

Back to Haku:

"Where do you think this Wonders of the World could have gone, Haku? They could be anywhere!" Lin threw her arms out as she tromped behind the river spirit.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I _will_ find Chihiro if it's the last thing I do," Haku said determinedly.

Lin sighed, "I know… I want her back too. But I'm tired, Haku. I'm not as young as you. I think I'm going to head back to the bathhouse…"

Haku looked at Lin, "Fine! Don't help me!" He turned into a dragon and flew into the sky with anger, leaving Lin alone out in the forest near Zeniba's house.

"Arg! Stupid lover-boy!" Lin stomped off back towards the bathhouse.

Haku looked high above the treetops in search of Chihiro; pain shattered his heart as he flew.

_Where is she? I promised her I would never leave her…, _Haku closed his eyes as tears welled up, falling everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8- Memories

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 8- Memories

"Hira, why do you really want to know about Haku?" Chihiro sighed as she sat back, leaning on the bars of her cage.

Hira shrugged, "Why do you want to know about my father?"

Chihiro sighed again, "Fine, I'll tell you about Haku. First off, he's the one who gave me that bracelet that went missing. Second off I'm sure he's looking for me right now." She said determinedly.

Hira laughed, "Sure he's looking for you." He stopped laughing and looked at the sky, eyes guarded.

Chihiro huffed, "He is! I know he is! You're just a demon! What would you know about love?"

"Don't ask me about love, human," was all he said before turning away from her.

Tears glistened in Chihiro's eyes, "Haku will find me I know he will. And when he does he'll tear this stupid freak show apart." She got no answer from Hira. Hira sat in his cage, chin resting on his knees as memories from the past danced a sad song in his mind.

Chihiro fell asleep only to be awoken early in the morning by Glynis.

"Wake up, you two," He shouted as he unlatched their cages, "Nairobi wants you to train today so get up." Chihiro jumped out of the cage as Hira still sat, chin resting on his knees, eyes staring off into the distance.

"Hira! Come on!" Glynis hissed, banging the bars of Hira's cage. Hira jumped up with fright, hitting his head on the cage before climbing out of the cage.

"Hira, are you ok?" Chihiro asked, walking beside him as they headed towards the tent to work on gymnastics.

Hira shook his head, "No. Just leave me alone, ok? I really don't want to be bothered."

"A-alright…," Chihiro said as they began their training with the help of Glynis and Genmi. Hira fell several times, more than usual.

"Are you ok, Hira?" Genmi asked with concern, feeling Hira's forehead for a fever, but felt nothing. He pushed her hand away and got up, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"I told you I'm fine… Just a little tired," Hira said, yawning, trying to get their minds off him.

"He's fine," Glynis waved his hand, "Let's get on with this." Chihiro and Genmi stared at Hira for a moment more before continuing gymnastics.

_Back to Haku:_

_Where is she? I've looked everywhere. Where on earth could she be? _Haku hissed in his mind. He spotted a town and landed there, turning back to his human form. He passed the shops and houses, looking for any sign of Chihiro.

He stopped a spirit," Have you seen a human anywhere?"

"Ehh... No, sir. Sorry," The spirit bowed and walked away briskly from him.

Haku spotted a bulletin board with events and posters on it. One said something about the _Wonders of the World_. He looked at it closely. It said they had a show coming up at this town in a week. Haku bristled.

_When I get my hands on you, Nairobi… You'll have wished you never laid eyes on my Chihiro;_ Haku crumpled up the poster and threw it on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9- More Training

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 9- More Training

"Hira…," Chihiro started, her mind muddied with worry about Haku. Hira grunted, half asleep from today's gymnastics. "Do you think Haku will find me?"

"I don't know anything about this Haku guy," Hira yawned, "But, if he was anything like my family, I'd say no." He rubbed at his eyes, turning over on his side to face Chihiro.

"What was your family like anyways, Hira? My family loves me and I know they would search everywhere for me if I went missing…" She stopped, remembering how she had left her parents for the spirit world without telling them anything.

"My family?" Hira gave her a little chuckle, shaking his head, "Well, my father and his side of the family are as evil as any demon can be. They just happened to have me, the not so evil demon, I guess you would say." He looked up at the sky, head resting on his arms like pillows.

"The not so evil demon?" Chihiro repeated, "I think you're evil. I mean you do have red eyes and a bad attitude."

"I take that as a compliment," Hira said, "My dad's the worst, he… he beat my mother all the time cause apparently she wasn't good enough for a demon. She was part demon, half human. When she died and he took out all his anger out on me…" Hira touched a scar on his face.

"That's terrible. I can see why you like it here better than at home," Chihiro said, leaning on the bars of her cage, thinking about how terrible Hira's life was.

"I don't need your pity. Humans are weak, so my mother was weak," Hira's red eyes pricked with tears, but he looked away from Chihiro, not saying another word.

"So, he sold you to Nairobi…," Chihiro said in almost a whisper. Hira nodded. Genmi walked up to them with water.

"Hey, you two, Nairobi wants to talk to you after you take this break," Genmi said, handing them cups of water which they gulped down as quickly as she had given it to them. "You done?" They nodded and she unlocked their cages. "Come on, I'll take you to him." They followed her like ducklings, Rogue of course trotting on behind them. Genmi led them into a big tent, bigger than any of the others.

"Oh, there you are. Come here and sit down," Nairobi greeted them with a sweet, nice voice. Chihiro and Hira sat down on the big rug in front of Nairobi, who sat back in his chair.

"What do you want?" Hira asked, lying on his stomach, eyes droopy from training too hard.

"Well, I would like to inform you that we will be having a show in at least a week. I want you to train hard and be ready," Nairobi said, lacing his fingers together, he stared at the two, waiting for their response.

"S-show? I don't want to perform in front of people," Chihiro cried. Hira nodded with her.

"Too bad. I'm sure you'll be fine," Nairobi stood up, "Glynis and Genmi will teach you all you need to know. Tomorrow will be your last free day before the show. Train hard and don't disappoint me." Chihiro sat with her mouth wide open, in shock. Hira dragged her out of the tent.

"Look, I don't want to perform as much as you do, but we can't do anything about it. Get used to it," Hira said.

"I don't want to perform!" Chihiro raised her hand and slapped him, then realized what she had done, "Oh, Hira… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Hira backed off, clutching his face and ran away.

_Oh… What did I do? Hira's been abused and I just hit him…, _She sighed, _I guess I should go find him… _She walked over to Rogue.

"Rogue, do you know where Hira went?" Chihiro asked the scary beast, not sure if he would answer. Rogue stood up on his long legs and trotted off in one direction, Chihiro following him.

"Hira? Are you there?" Chihiro said her voice shaky, it had grown dark and no matter how old she was, she was always afraid of the dark. She saw the rock in the clearing from the other day and ran up to it. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness, making her jump. "Hira?"

"What?" He answered harshly. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spotted Hira, crouching on the rock.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry…," Chihiro mumbled.

"I'm fine, you just caught me off guard that's all," Hira said, plastering a fake smile to his face, Chihiro could see right through it, but said nothing.

"So," Hira looked up at the moon, it shed some light in the otherwise black night, "Do you love this Haku guy?"

Chihiro blushed, hoping Hira didn't see her cheeks growing red, "Well… Of course I do. And I know he'll find me."

Hira looked at the ground, disappointment written on his face, "Oh." He stood up and brushed dirt off his pants.

Chihiro suddenly realized why Hira had asked her if she loved Haku, "Oh, Hira. You're nice… But, you're a…"

"A demon, I know," Hira waved his hand dismissively at her; "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to bed." He walked off towards the cages, Chihiro followed behind him silently.

_Oh, where is Haku? If he wasn't taking so long, then I wouldn't have had to hurt Hira's feelings…, _Chihiro thought sadly. _Hira isn't so bad for a demon, but I love Haku, forever and always._

**I will try to update when I can, but sometimes I have a lot of homework and stuff :P**

**Hope you guys like it ^ ^**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10- Chihiro

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 10- Chihiro

_Back to Haku:_

Haku found an inn and stayed there for awhile.

_If I stayed here, Nairobi will come here for the show… And I'll have Chihiro back, _he thought, but he felt a twinge in his heart, _what if Chihiro doesn't forgive me for taking too long to find her? _Wrestling with his mind, he swallowed his doubts, _she'll forgive me, I know she will._

He waited in the town for a week, he was getting restless. _What if they didn't come? Then what? _Haku would have to go on and hope he would somehow stumble upon this_ Wonders of the World_. Then, he heard a commotion outside, looking out the inn's window, he saw a crowds of people lining up at the street, while wagons entered the town. _Finally…_, he thought, _I'll have Chihiro back_, his heart soared at the thought of having Chihiro back at his side.

Haku ran down out of the inn and watched as the wagons parked themselves at the town's center, a huge meadow with trees surrounding the clearing.

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" Haku yelled, unable to control himself as he ran through the crowds, not caring who or what he bumped into. Reaching the closest wagon, he looked inside, animals growled and neighed at him from inside, "Chihiro?" No response. He ran to the next and the next wagon, until he ran straight into a grumpy Glynis.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Glynis hissed, then stopped and recognized Haku, "You!" Glynis's eyes burned, "How did you get here?" Haku turned into his dragon form and pushed passed Glynis, knocking the snake spirit flat on his butt. "Hey! Get back here!" He stood up and ran off towards Haku.

Genmi spotted her brother run past her, "Glynis! What on earth is the matter?!" Glynis paid no mind to his sister. Genmi put down her load of food for the animals and ran to catch up. "Glynis!" She stopped short as she saw the river spirit flying high in the sky, looking in every wagon, "Oh! Is that!?" She ran off to get Nairobi as he brother tried to hit Haku with a stick he had picked up from the ground.

Rogue the huge dog saw Haku as an intruder and ran to help Glynis. The dog barked and jumped in the air, trying very hard to get a hold of Haku with its massive jaws.

Nairobi stepped out of his wagon, Aega on his arm and Genmi pointing to Haku in the sky. "I should have known that the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi wouldn't give up his human." He shook his head. The crowd of people surrounding the parade of wagons sat back in horror, not sure what to do as they watched Haku fight and search.

"Stop Rogue, he's going to hurt him!" Aega cried tugging Nairobi's sleeve. But, he just shook his head.

"Genmi, what are Hira and Chihiro doing right now?" Nairobi asked the female snake spirit.

"Ehhh, well sir… they are sitting in the front wagon," Genmi said.

"Not in their cages?" He asked.

"No…, "Genmi shook her head. Nairobi rubbed his chin.

Chihiro and Hira heard a commotion outside their wagon, "Should we go and see what that is?"

Hira shrugged, picking at one of his fingernails, "Don't care."

Chihiro looked out of the wagon and gasped, "Hira! It's Haku! He's here!" Tears formed down her face, she jumped out of the wagon, and Hira reluctantly followed her out.

She froze in fear as she saw Rogue trying to bite Haku, "Oh, no! Haku! Haku!" She called to him.

Haku instantly saw her and flew with lightning speed towards her, turning into a human as he touched the ground and embraced her. "Chihiro, I've missed you. I'm sorry that I took so long trying to find you…"

"It's alright, Haku. I forgive you," She buried her face into his shoulder, tears staining his shirt.

Hira called out as Rogue came pounding towards Haku and Chihiro, murder in his eyes, "Look out!" Hira put himself between the two and Rogue. Flames leapt up out of the ground, surrounding Hira, but that didn't stop Rogue from running straight into him. Pain shot up Hira's arm as he realized that Rogue had bitten him, not letting go of his hold.

"Let go you darn dog!" He hit Rogue, trying to make the dog release his hold, the dog was badly burned from Hira's demon flames. The light finally left the dog's brown eyes as it died the hold on Hira's arm released. Blood poured from the wound in Hira's arm and he cursed to himself.

"Hira!" Chihiro pulled herself from Haku's arms and ran to Hira's side. Aega came to his side also, Genmi following behind. Glynis and Nairobi stood back waiting to see what would happen next. Haku crouched down beside Chihiro.

"We need to bind the wound. Genmi, get my bag from my wagon, hurry, girl!" Aega shouted.

"I'm fine…, "Hira said weakly, trying not to look at his wound, he had always felt woozy in the presence of blood. His head spun and the pain in his arm was excruciating.

"No, you're not," Aega hissed at him as Genmi ran to get her bag.

"Thank you for saving Haku and me," Chihiro said, giving Hira a kiss to the forehead. He smiled up at her weakly before passing out. Haku felt a slight jealousy toward Hira, but stomped it down, after all, he was grateful that this demon had saved him and most importantly, Chihiro from getting hurt.

**Hope you like it. **

**See you next chapter ^ ^**


	11. Chapter 11- Free

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 11- Free

"Genmi, help me bind his wound before he bleeds to death!" Aega hissed. Hira had fallen unconscious. Aega and Genmi quickly bandaged the wound, stopping the blood flow.

"Will he be alright?" Chihiro asked, voice wavering a little, Haku pulled her close to him.

"Shh… He'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Haku said as Chihiro rested her face on his chest.

Nairobi finally spoke up, clapping his hands, "Good show. I should add the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi to my collection, eh?" He grinned, red hair shining in the sun's light.

Haku bristled, "Heck no, you freak! You belong in a freak show, not Hira, not Chihiro!" Haku's eyes blazed like a bonfire.

Nairobi waved his hands about, "Say what you want, river spirit. But, that human you have there. She's mine." He pointed at Chihiro, who clung desperately to Haku's clothes.

Haku pushed Chihiro protectively behind him, "Over my dead body!"

Nairobi shook his head, "Ah, but you know as well as I do, that humans who enter the spirit world are free game to all. You haven't claimed her as anything important to you. And she's not a spirit. Therefore, she is free game to every spirit here in this world."

"Haku? What does he mean?" Chihiro whimpered behind him.

"You can't have her!" Haku growled, hair rising.

Aega snapped her fingers and the two men stopped short, "Shut up, will you?" She turned to Genmi, "This is why I don't want you to have a boyfriend, Genmi. Men can be so annoying sometimes."

She turned back to Haku and Nairobi, "Now, look, darling," Aega played with Nairobi's long hair, "I think you can make one or two sacrifices, can't you, sweetheart?" She smiled up at her boyfriend playfully.

Nairobi stared at her and blinked, then wrapped his arm around Aega's waist, "Of course I can. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to let Chihiro and Hira go," Aega said, Nairobi started to complain, "Uh-uh. No complaining, darling. Or I'll just have to leave you for someone more understanding like the young Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Nairobi looked at Chihiro and Hira then gave out a big sigh, "Fine, my darling. Whatever you wish." He slunk back to his wagon in defeat. Glynis following him step by step, anger rolling off the male snake spirit in waves.

Aega smiled, "Well, you be safe. And take Hira to a good healer, please. He's like the son I've never had." Aega waved at them one last time before heading off towards Nairobi's wagon.

Genmi helped Chihiro put Hira gently onto Haku's back after he had turned into a dragon, "Good luck you guys." She said, and then ran to feed the animals.

Haku took off into the air with Hira and Chihiro on his back, even though he was carrying more than he usually did, Haku felt light and happy. His heart burst with joy at the thought of Chihiro being back and safe with him.

"We better head to Zeniba's!" Chihiro shouted over the wind, Hira was groaning in his fevered sleep. Haku nodded and flew in the direction of Zeniba's house.

They stumbled through the door as Zeniba was making some tea.

She saw Hira and quickly dropped what she was doing to help him, "My, oh, my. Look at this poor boy. I'll do the best I can."

"Chihiro, you should rest," Haku said, "I'll take you to your room." Haku led her up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. Chihiro fell into the bed. Haku was about to leave when he heard Chihiro call to him.

"Haku, don't go. Can you stay here with me?" She asked, half asleep. He stopped and slowly nodded, then went to the bed and sat next to her. She pulled him down and rested her head on his chest. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Zeniba found them snuggling together in the guest room the next morning, "What are you two doing?" Her tone serious.

Haku snapped out of the bed, "Chihiro just wanted me to… ah…" His face blushed a thousand shades of red.

Zeniba put her hands on her hips, "Uh-huh… Right." Chihiro didn't know what to say.

"Hira's fever is still pretty high…," Zeniba said as they walked down to have some dinner, "He was bit by a pretty big dog, I'm guessing?"

"Eh, yes. It was a big dog. Its name was Rogue," Chihiro said as she picked up a plate of eggs and bacon, and then sat down at the table with Haku.

"Rogue… hmmm…," Zeniba sat back in her chair, "Probably some sort of hellhound by the sound of it."

"Well, will Hira be alright?" Chihiro asked.

"He should be as long as the bite doesn't get infected," Zeniba said, then turned the discussion to Chihiro, "So, Chihiro, have you decided to stay here or go back to the human world?"

**Thank you all for your reviews so far! ^ ^**

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12- Decision

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 12- Decision

Chihiro put down her cup of hot tea and stared at Zeniba, Haku tensed beside her, worry written in his eyes.

_Ehh…. I'm not good at making big decisions like this… _She chewed her lip.

"I want to stay with Haku… But, I'm not a spirit, I'm human. How will that work out?" Chihiro said, her brow furrowed and tears stung her eyes.

"Well… I don't think there is a way to turn into a spirit… But, I could look for a way, deary," Zeniba rubbed her hands together, "That is what you want, right? It's a big decision."

"Yes, I mean… My parents probably think I'm dead already anyways… Lost somewhere in the forest…," Chihiro sighed, a tear ran down her face, Haku took her in his arms.

"It's ok, Chihiro. You have me. I'll never leave you alone ever again," Haku said with determination on his face.

"I don't want to rush things with you two… but if you are planning to be with each other forever, you may want to get married…," Zeniba said and the two blushed red with embarrassment, "You two can't just sleep in the same bed if you're unmarried is what I mean…"

"I guess she's right…," Chihiro said, sitting Haku's lap.

"We didn't do anything though…," Haku tried to explain.

"Yes… But, some people in this world will think you two were…," Zeniba said, trying to explain to them with no success.

"Well, if there is a way to turn into a spirit, I would like to find out before we did anything like that… So, Haku won't be married to a human," Chihiro said.

"There's nothing wrong with you being human," Haku said, kissing her on the forehead, "But, if that's what you want, then we will try to find a way." Zeniba nodded when all of a sudden they heard a groan, turning around they saw Hira stumbling out of his room.

"Hira!" Chihiro jumped out of Haku's lap and ran to help Hira sit down, "Why are you up? You should be resting, you're still hurt…"

"I'm fine…," Hira said, sweat running down his face.

Zeniba touched Hira's forehead, "You have a fever, boy. What are you doing out and about? You are not fine!"

Hira frowned at Zeniba, "I don't like being cooped up in a room… Ow…" He moved his hurt arm into a more comfortable position, blood began to seep from the bandage.

"Oh, good Lord… Let me look at your arm," Zeniba said before grabbing his arm and unwrapping his bandage. "What did you do to it? It looks even worse than yesterday?"

Hira grunted and wiped his brow with his good arm, "I don't know. I didn't touch it."

Zeniba sighed and rubbed her face, "I'll put some medicine on it. Don't move." Hira sat quietly in his chair, waiting for Zeniba to return.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Hira," Chihiro said, trying to comfort him, "Zeniba is a really good healer, right, Haku?"

"Yes, she'll have you feeling great in no time," Haku smiled, "Here, you must be hungry." He put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Hira.

"Thanks," Hira said before wolfing down the food using his good arm.

Zeniba came back with an odd smelling medicine and more bandages, "This medicine will help this infection. Hold still." She gently rubbed the medicine in Hira's arm, he hissed.

"That hurts," He moved his arm away from Zeniba's hand, she grabbed it again.

"Quit your whining, it's better than having no arm, I can tell you that," Zeniba bandaged his arm, "There, now go rest before I have to strap you to the bed!" She helped Hira back to his room.

"So, where do you think we should look for information about becoming a spirit?" Chihiro asked Haku.

"Probably at the Great Library. It has lots of info from everywhere in the spirit and human world," Haku told her, "I can take us there."

Zeniba walked back into the dining room, "So, you two will check the Great Library and I'll check if my personal library has anything. Come back soon!" She waved them off as they left, No-Face waving beside her.


	13. Chapter 13- The Great Library

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 13- The Great Library

Hira sat in his bed, scratching his wound. Zeniba came back in after saying goodbye to Haku and Chihiro.

She saw him scratching and stomped over, "Stop scratching that! Do you want it to get more infected? You already have a fever!" She grabbed his hand away from his arm.

Hira stared at her, sweat dripping down his face, "Leave me alone, grandma." He yanked his hand from her reach, "So? Where did they go?" He tilted his head, it was hot, extremely hot in the room…

"They went to go find a way to turn Chihiro into a spirit at the Great Library," Zeniba rewrapped his bandage on his bite wound.

His eyes went wide and he stared at Zeniba, "No… She can't… That's not possible." He leapt from his bed and staggered to the door.

"Hira! You are not healthy enough to go anywhere!" Zeniba said, rushing to him, but he ran outside. "Hira!"

"I can't let her turn into a spirit!" Hira limped and tripped over a tree root. He collapsed in the dirt, energy completely wasted. He gasped for breath as his fever seemed to get worse.

Zeniba began to help him up, "Hira, really, you need to rest." Hira blacked out…

Back to Chihiro and Haku:

Chihiro gasped as she saw the library. The Great Library was beautiful, a garden full of exotic plants bloomed around it, their alluring scents drawing in visitors.

"Oh, Haku! It's beautiful!" Chihiro said as they landed at the top of the many stairs leading to the library.

"It is. I haven't been here for a while," Haku looked at the huge white marble building, "It seems it has gotten bigger, they must have added to their collection." He grabbed her hand and led her into the building.

They pasted many spirits looking for books and talking to each other. Owl spirits flew around, putting books back and organizing things.

"Let's ask if there are any books about humans being turned into spirits," Haku walked up to an owl spirit in human form, "Ah, hello. Excuse me."

The owl spirit looked at Haku from the corner of his eye, book open in front of him, "What do you need, sir?" His voice sounded strange, it sounded old... yet his body was that of a young teenager. He sighed impatiently and turned a page in the book, waiting for Haku's answer.

"We are looking for books about humans being turned into spirits… Do you have any on that subject?" Haku asked, Chihiro was hiding behind him, slightly afraid of the owl spirit.

The owl spirit sighed again, this time sounding tired, "That subject would be up at the tower. Allow me to escort you there." He shut his book, carrying it in the crook of his arm; he led the way toward a huge flight of spiraling stairs.

"Let me guess. That striking young lady behind you is your human girlfriend and you want her to be a spirit. Typical." He rolled his eyes as they walked up the stairs.

Chihiro and Haku blushed, she looked down at her feet, "Do you get a lot of requests like this?" She asked softly.

The owl spirit laughed, snorting, "Ha! No. This is the first one in what seems like centuries. And yes, human, I am very old." He swished his braided silver hair.

"I guessed that," Chihiro said, still holding Haku's hand, tight.

"What happened to the last people that asked about this subject? Did they find what they needed?" Haku asked.

"Of course they did, why would I be taking you up here if I didn't think you would find what you wanted? The Great Library has all the answers," His blue eyes had a far off look to them.

They made it up the huge flight to stairs, Chihiro was out of breath.

The owl spirit pointed to a small section of books and scrolls, "The books you seek should be over there. If you need assistance, just call for me. My name is Giniro." He bowed and stalked off down the stairs again. Haku and Chihiro went over to the books and scrolls.

"It is a small section, I hope he wasn't lying about the last people being able to find what they needed…," Chihiro chewed her lip.

Haku shook his head, "No, the owl spirits here swear an oath not to lie to any of the visitors. He would not have lied."

"Ok… Well… Let's get searching," Chihiro began to look at the books titles, Haku pulled some off to read.


	14. Chapter 14- Stew

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 14- Stew

Hira tossed and turned in his sleep. In his mind played a nightmare, over and over. An image of Chihiro's dead body, cold and deathly still. He shivered even though his temperature was nearly a hundred degrees. A hand shook him awake. Zeniba…

"Hira… Wake up, boy," Zeniba said gently, a bowl of some sickly-smelling herbal stew in her other hand.

He sat up with a start, almost forgetting where he was, "Eh, Chihiro." He rubbed his face.

Zeniba lifted a spoonful of the stew to his lips, "Drink. It will make you feel better." He took a tentative sip, before spitting it out all over Zeniba's face. Her face turned to a vicious red and Hira wondered if steam would come from her ears soon.

"Boy, if you weren't already hurt… I would fling you across the room," Zeniba took a deep breath, trying to calm her temper, "Just drink it. It'll bring your terrible fever down." She left it on the bed stand next to his bed.

He rolled back under his covers, ignoring the steaming stew beside him.

_Chihiro… You can't become a spirit… The process… It's just too dangerous…, _Hira thought knowing full well that Chihiro couldn't hear him. _Darn dog…_ He cursed Rogue for biting him. If the dog hadn't bitten him, he wouldn't be lying around in bed.

Hira looked at the stew and sighed, "If I don't get better then I can't save Chihiro… Well… Here goes…" He gulped the whole bowl down in one swallow. He covered his mouth, forcing down the bile that crept up his throat, threatening him to barf.

Hira stuck his tongue out and rubbed it with his hands, "Ewww… What is that witch trying to do? Poison me?" He felt a little better though…

_Back to Haku and Chihiro:_

They fell asleep in the library surrounded by the books; Chihiro curled up in Haku's arm, head resting on his chest.

Footsteps echoed as a lonely owl spirit walked over to them. Giniro tapped his foot loudly, hands on his hips. He was waiting for the two to wake up. Haku sat up quickly, Chihiro waking up with him.

"Hello, Giniro," Haku yawned; Chihiro blinked her tired eyes and snuggled up closer to Haku. He held her tight in his arms.

"Hello, you two know what time it is?" Giniro said tiredly.

"Adventure Time?" Chihiro mumbled out, half asleep.

"No," Giniro rolled his eyes, "It's time for the library to close. If you two plan on staying we do have rooms available on floor one. I'll escort you there immediately."

He snapped his fingers at them, "Come on. I would like to get some sleep too." Haku picked Chihiro up and carried her as he followed Giniro all the way down to the first floor of the Great Library.

"Here you are," Giniro showed them to a room, "Good night." With that he turned on his heels and swiftly made it to his own room.

Haku put Chihiro softly on the only bed in the room and was about to sleep on the small couch when Chihiro beckoned him back to the bed.

"Sleep with me. Please, Haku," She said, hand gripping his wrist. He looked at the couch; it didn't look comfortable at all. He gave in and slide under the covers beside her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews so far ^ ^**

**See you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15- The Bathhouse

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 15- The Bathhouse

Chihiro woke up in Haku's arms. She quietly tried not to wake him up, but failed.

"Ahhh… Good morning, Chihiro," Haku sat up and stretched.

"We should head back upstairs and continue searching…," Chihiro yawned and got up.

Haku nodded, "Yes. We really didn't find anything yesterday. Maybe Giniro can help us search."

"That old guy? I get the feeling he either doesn't like us or he's hiding something. Either way, I don't like him," Chihiro sniffed, crossing her arms.

"Well… Actually, he's not old… well... In spirit terms, in human terms then I guess he is old," Haku ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed Chihiro's hand and they both walked out of the room.

"Do you think they have food here?" Chihiro asked, her stomach growled slightly.

Haku shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been here that long that I've ever gotten hungry." They spotted Giniro with a stack of books in his arms.

"Hey, Giniro! Is there a place we can get food around here?" Haku yelled, waving to the owl spirit. Giniro cringed as he saw them, sighing he put the stack of books down on a table and waited for them to catch up to him.

"Yes, there is a place where you can get food. And it's free for visitors. I'll take you there," Giniro's voice sounded tired, but Chihiro wasn't sure if it was because he didn't get enough sleep or if he was just annoyed by them.

"Thank you," Haku said, bowing to the owl spirit after he had shown them where they could get some food.

"Your welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other more important things to do," Giniro said before briskly walking away back towards his huge stack of books.

"Well, this looks like a nice place to eat, huh, Haku?" Chihiro smiled. It was a cute, little restaurant with homemade food and waiters dressed like butlers and maids.

"Yes, it is. But, I have been to more extravagant places than this. Though it is good for a free meal…," Haku said as they sat down in one of the tables and looked at the menu.

_Back to Hira: _

Hira snuck out of Zeniba's house early in the morning. No-Face was asleep at the door and didn't hear him. His arm still pained him, though being a demon meant his wounds healed faster than normal. His fever had broken later that night and he felt better, rejuvenated.

_I have to find the Great Library… Oh… I shouldn't have snuck out… I have no idea where the heck this place is…_ Hira cursed at himself. Unbeknownst to him, he was headed straight to the bathhouse. He continued to follow the long train track until he saw the bathhouse.

_Great… Not what I needed… I don't need a bath… _Hira frowned, narrowing his red eyes, _but… Maybe the people inside know the directions to the Great Library? I'll go ask…_

He walked up to the entrance; there was a huge number of spirits in the bathhouse. Workers were greeting them and taking them to get baths, not what Hira needed, although he had to admit, the idea sounded delicious.

"Um, excuse me, sir? What do you need?" Len asked him, one eyebrow rose as she scrutinized his bandaged arm and red eyes.

"Eh? Oh, I was just wondering if you knew the directions to the Great Library." Hira rubbed his hurt arm, it had began to sting a little.

"Hm…," Len thought for a moment then called to one of the frog workers, "Hey, do you know the directions to the Great Library?"

"Ahh… Well, I heard if you get in the train it'll take you there in no time," The worker said before hopping off.

Len turned back to Hira, one hand on her hip, "Well, kid. There's your answer."

"The train? Where do you get on the train at?" Hira said, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Len sighed, "You are truly hopeless, kid. What did your parents do? Keep you in a box? Come on I'll take you there." She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. She dragged him down a bridge and on a dirt pathway until they got to a train station.

"Here it is. And… Hold on," Len reached into her pocket and pulled out some money, "This is enough for a ticket. Take it, get a ticket for the Great Library, ok, kid?"

He stared at the money in his hands, "Ahh… Thanks, I guess…"

"Your welcome. Just tell the guy you want one ticket to the Great Library. See you around," She patted his head and walked away.

Hira stared at her until she was just a blur in the distance; he smiled and walked into the station to get a ticket.

**Yes, I have seen some of the anime Romeo x Juliet. I like it, its cute ^ ^**

**See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16- Garden

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 16- Garden

_Back to Chihiro and Haku:_

After they had eaten their meal at the restaurant, they decided to continue their search for a way to turn Chihiro into a spirit.

"Ehhh… Chihiro, do you remember the way to the section we need?" Haku asked as they looked around the huge library.

"No… Where's Giniro? He can help us," Chihiro said.

"You called," a voice said behind them, scaring Chihiro.

"Oh, there you are, Giniro. Hey, I was wondering if you could take us back up there…," Haku said as Giniro rubbed his face.

"Fine. Come along," Giniro was irritated and Chihiro could tell. She felt kind of bad, asking Giniro to help them all the time, but… isn't that what his job is? Helping them?

When they got up there, Haku thanked the owl spirit.

"Whatever," Giniro sighed and walked off to sort some more books.

Haku clapped his hands together, "So! Let's get started!" He started grabbing books off the shelf and leafing through them, Chihiro doing the same.

After what seemed like hours, Chihiro sighed, "Any luck?"

"No…," Haku answered, "You?"

"Nope," Chihiro frowned, and then stood up from the table, "You wanna go outside and get some fresh air?"

Haku smiled at her, "Sure." They walked down the long stairway.

"You know? They need to install an elevator or something…," Chihiro said, tiring from walking down the long, spiraling stairs.

"Tired? I'll carry you," Haku picked her up before she could protest and quickly made it to the end of the stairwell. He put her down and kissed her.

"Th-Thanks, Haku," She blushed a little and they walked outside to the garden.

"This garden is even more beautiful than the last time I saw it," Haku said as they sat down on a stone bench.

"It is pretty," Chihiro agreed, looking at the many plants that grew all around them. They heard a train off in the distance.

"Is that the spirit train?" Chihiro asked.

Haku cocked his ear to the sound of the train, it was coming closer, "Yeah, I think so. I didn't know they had a train stop over here."

"I wonder how Hira is doing… I hope he's ok," Chihiro worried, chewing her lip.

Haku cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, "I'm sure he is. Zeniba is a very good healer."

"I know," Chihiro smiled.

_Back to Hira:_

Hira got on the next ride to the Great Library. It felt like hours had passed and he had fallen asleep when he was jolted awake by the train's sudden stopping and shrieking brakes.

Stepping off the train, Hira saw what had to be the biggest building he had ever seen in his life. He walked towards, hoping that in a building so large, he would somehow find his two friends.

_Funny… I'm about to step into a library, the Great Library… and I hardly know how to read…,_ Hira shook his head, hands in his pockets. He was about to walk into the library, when he thought he heard Chihiro's voice. He turned around, looking.

He spotted a couple sitting on a stone bench beside a huge garden, "Chihiro?"

The girl looked up and stared at him, she stood up, "Hira? Is that you? What are you doing here? You should be at Zeniba's! Resting!"

Haku stood up with Chihiro and soon recognized Hira, "Why are you here? How's your arm?"

Hira looked at his arm, "Eh… It still hurts…"

"See! You need to rest! Why are you here anyways, Hira?" Chihiro looked at him, hands on her hips.

"Eh… Well… I don't think you should turn into a spirit, Chihiro…," Hira tried to explain, he rubbed the back of his neck, eyebrows scrunched up.

Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Well, that's my decision, not yours, Hira."

"But… Listen… You can't…," Hira started, but Chihiro stopped him.

No! I don't want to hear it! If you just came here it tell me that, then you can leave!" Chihiro huffed at Hira.

"No! Just listen!" Hira said, trying to make her listen to him.

"No!" Chihiro stomped over to the garden trail and disappeared. Hira looked at Haku, who shrugged his shoulders and went off to find her. Hira sat down on the stone bench.

_Grr… Why won't she listen!? She can't turn into a spirit! Not unless she wants to… wants to die first…_ Hira pounded his head with his hands, frustrated. Tears came to his red eyes and he briskly wiped them away.

**Thank you so much for your reviews! ^ ^**

**See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17- Hira

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 17- Hira

Hira wiped his face and walked into the garden to look for Chihiro and Haku. He walked down the only dirt path in the garden, surrounding it was beautiful exotic plants that he had never seen nor heard of before.

He spotted Chihiro and Haku near a pond in the middle of the garden, "Chihiro, will you listen to me now?"

Chihiro turned and looked at him, "Fine. But, don't think I'm going to listen to you."

"Well, the reason why I don't want you to turn into a spirit… is because I heard that to do that you have to die first…," Hira tried to explain, sighing; he sat down in the grass beside the water.

"What? Who told you that?" Haku growled, defensively wrapping his arms around Chihiro.

"Ehhh… My father…," Hira said, remembering things of the past, he winced.

"The same one who sold you to the freak show?" Chihiro asked, staring at the demon with her brown eyes.

Hira nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees, "Yeah… Of course he could have been lying…"

"Of course he was lying. Why would he tell you that anyways?" Chihiro said, rolling her eyes.

Hira looked into the water and threw a pebble across the pond, "That's a story I don't want to tell." He shook his head, trying to shake off the memories that came rushing to him.

"Fine. How's your arm?" Chihiro asked, deciding not to push Hira for his story.

"It… It still hurts…," Hira answered, relieved that she didn't try to push him. Some things from the past, Hira liked to keep secret.

"Maybe, Giniro knows how to heal wounds?" Haku said, starting to walk off back to the library.

"Who's Giniro?" Hira asked as Chihiro pulled him along the path.

"An owl spirit who works at the Great Library, he's very helpful," Chihiro said as they walked through the huge doors of the library.

"Giniro! Can you help us?" Haku asked loudly.

Giniro came down from the stairs with another heavy stack of books, "Can't you do anything yourself? You are the most annoying people to have ever crossed these floors, "He put down the stack of books on a nearby table and sighed, "Now, what is it that you need?"

"We were wondering if you can help our friend's arm." Chihiro asked sweetly, trying to ignore Giniro's rudeness.

Giniro rolled his eyes, "Of course I can heal things. I am an owl spirit trained in the arts of healing. Here, give me his arm." Giniro held out a pale hand, waiting for Hira. Hira carefully placed his arm in the owl spirit's hand. For a moment, nothing happened, and then Hira felt the pain in his arm reside.

Giniro let go of Hira's arm, "There. Is that all you need?"

"What happened to the last couple that came in search of a way to turn a human into a spirit?" Chihiro asked, wanting to know if what Hira's father had said was true.

Giniro crossed his arms, "That was a long time ago and my memory seems to be flawed. I cannot answer that question." Giniro turned, his long silver braid nearly hitting Hira in the face, and walked off with his stack of books.

"Well, that was no help," Chihiro frowned, "If he's a spirit, then why can't he remember things?"

Haku shrugged, "I have to admit, that was really strange," He turned to Hira, "So, you want to help us look for a way to turn Chihiro into a spirit?"

"I can try…," Hira said, not wanting to tell them that he could barely read. The trio then walked all the way up the stairs back to the section of books Giniro had shown them.

**I hope you guys liked it ^ ^**

**Please Review**

**See you next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18- Hanna

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 18- Hanna

Hira picked up some books form the shelves and took them over to a table. They were all working really hard. Chihiro noticed Hira squinting at the books he chose.

"Um… Hira… You know how to read, right?" She asked, coming to sit next to him.

Hira looked up from his reading, "Of course I can!" He shouted angrily and went back to squinting at the pages.

Chihiro cleared her throat, "Well, then… You may want to know that your book is upside down…" She stifled a laugh as Hira hurriedly flipped the book right side up.

Hira blushed furiously, "It's not funny."

Chihiro stopped smiling, "I'm sorry, Hira… But, it was kind of funny…"

"Humph," Hira turned away from her, "Leave me alone."

"Aw, Hira. I'm sorry," Chihiro placed a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shook off.

Haku came over to them with a stack of books in his hands, "What's wrong with Hira?"

"Oh… ehhh… He can't… ehhh… read…," Chihiro said looking up at Haku.

Haku sighed, "Then why did he come to a library? Filled with books that he can't read?"

"I thought I could help…," Hira sighed and closed his book.

Giniro walked by at that moment, with another huge pile of books in his arms, he saw their growing piles of books, "I hope you put all of those books away when you're done."

"We will. Hey, Giniro, are you sure the books we need are here? We haven't found anything yet…," Chihiro asked.

"Oh, did I say it was on this floor?" Giniro smiled, innocently, "I must have been mistaken. Those books are down on floor one. I'm so sorry." Giniro started to walk off, "Oh and before you take off to floor one, pick those books up and put them exactly where they were before you touched them."

"Is he helping us or not?" Chihiro huffed with her hands on her hips. Hira shook his head and began to put the books back on the shelf, one by one.

Haku frowned, "I'm starting to not like Giniro. Maybe we should ask another owl spirit to help."

"Yes, the next one we see, I'm asking them for help," Chihiro growled.

"I wonder why that Giniro guy doesn't want to help us…," Hira said as Chihiro and Haku joined him in putting the books back. They saw a shadow of someone walk past them, another owl spirit.

Chihiro grabbed the owl spirit's arm, "Excuse me. We were wondering where the books about turning a human into a spirit could be?"

The spirit, a girl, looked at Chihiro with blank gray eyes, "I thought Giniro was helping you…"

"He was, but he doesn't seem to be…," Haku said as he put more books on the shelf.

"Oh, you don't need to do that…," The girl whispered, "Us workers must do that. Just leave the unused books on the table, please."

Hira stood up," Then why did Giniro make us do this?"

"He did?" the owl spirit's eyes grew wide, "Then, Giniro wasn't doing his job… again…" She bowed to them, "I am truly sorry for Giniro's behavior. He is new and doesn't like working here…"

"Oh, no. You don't need to apologize. It's Giniro's fault not yours," Chihiro waved her hands about.

The girl smiled, "I'm Hanna. It's nice to meet you… What do you need help with?" She fiddled with her silver hair nervously.

"Well, we were looking for some books with information on a way to turn a human into a spirit. Dou you know where they are?" Haku asked, slightly upset that they had wasted time with Giniro's tricks.

"Oh, those books. Here, follow me," Hanna said softly, they all followed down the stairs. "Now, if you take a right this way… You'll come to this room. The books you seek are in here, I believe…"

"Thank you, Hanna," Chihiro smiled at the silver-haired owl spirit.

Hanna bowed, "You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go clean up that mess upstairs…"

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you?" Hira asked her.

She shook her head vigorously, "Oh, no. Visitors don't have to help us. Please let me know if you need anything…" She turned from the room, leaving the trio to continue their search again.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while ^ ^**

**I have some tests coming up this week… But, I'll try to update as much as I can… **


	19. Chapter 19- The Answer

**Ehhh… I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had end of course tests and to make matters worse I have more tests coming up the week after next. So, I will try to update at least once a week. The good news is after those tests, its summer! ^ ^ **

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 19- The Answer

"Alright. Let's get back to searching!" Chihiro said as she ran to the shelves of books, "I'm so glad Hanna helped us. I always had a feeling Giniro was bad."

Haku came up beside her, "I thought something was off. But, hopefully now we'll find the book we need."

Hira pulled some books off the shelf, "I can look at these… But, I can't read, so I'm not that much of a help…"

Outside the window, the sky grew dark, Chihiro yawned, sitting at a table, looking through books. She was trying her best not to nod off.

"Eh… I think we should call it a day," Haku said, kissing Chihiro in the head and picked her up, "Come on, Hira. There are rooms downstairs where we can sleep."

Hira put down his book, "Ok, I'm starting to get tired anyways."

Hira followed Haku down to the first floor, owl spirits flew everywhere as busy as ever putting books back in the shelves.

"You take that room," Haku pointed to the room beside the one Haku and Chihiro's.

"Night," Hira waved his hand and practically stumbled into his room, he was exhausted.

_The next morning…_

The trio was once again looking through books for the answer. Hanna joined them in their search, the owl spirit proving useful when it came to reading old books in strange languages.

Hanna stood up from the table, "I think I found the answer." Chihiro and Haku stared at her with hope in their eyes. Hira looked up and tilted his head to the side, listening.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out," Hira grumbled, he was not a morning person.

"Ummm… Well, it sounds like you have to find some kind of potion. It'll be hard to find though…," Hanna said in her small, quiet voice.

"Does it say where?" Haku came to her side, peering over her shoulder to see the book.

"It's apparently looked in the Badlands of the Spirit World… Where all the demons are…," Hanna set the book down, "Here, you look."

Haku looked over the page and nodded, "Yes, in the dead center of the Badlands. Hira, you're from there? Will you take us there?"

Hira bit his lip, "But… my father is there…," he sighed, "Fine. Only to help Chihiro…"

Chihiro hugged the demon boy, "Thank you!"

"It's nothing…," Hira blushed slightly. He stood up, "So, I guess we are going now?"

Haku nodded, "We should pack up and head out, we spent enough time here already."

Hanna put the books back on the shelves, then turned back to them, she reached into her satchel, "Here, you can take this food. It's good for traveling." She handed Haku a bundle of warm, rich smelling bread.

"Thank you," Haku put the food into his bag.

"Thank you so much for your help, Hanna! You are so much better at your job than Giniro!" Chihiro bowed.

"Oh, it's fine. I like helping. I hope you find what you're looking for. And you can take the book with you. It'll help you find the potion," Hanna handed Chihiro the book.

"But, I thought we weren't allowed to take books from this library…," Chihiro said, slightly confused.

"Don't worry. As long as you bring it back unharmed, they won't mind. Besides, that book hasn't been read in years!" Hanna smiled warmly.

Chihiro bowed to Hanna again before the trio headed off to the Great Library's exit.

"So, Hira, where do we head to get to the Badlands?" Haku asked him.

"We head south. The Badlands are closest to the volcanic area of the Spirit World. Neither are pleasant places. Why in the world would a potion that makes humans turn into spirits is there, I will never know!" Hira shook his head.

Haku turned into a dragon, "Hop on, I'll get us there faster." Hira rolled his eyes as he and Chihiro climbed onto the river spirit's back. They took off toward the south.

**Please Review! **

**And see you next chapter! ^ ^**


	20. Chapter 20- The Badlands

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 20- The Badlands

"Welcome to the Badlands," Hira mumbled under his breath as Haku landed near a town.

"We can stay here for the night," Haku pointed to the town.

"Sure, fine. Only if you want to have all your money stolen, go ahead," Hira smirked, "Me on the other hand, I'm going to go sleep in the trees." Hira walked over to a tree and climbed up it.

"I think we should just camp out here, Haku," Chihiro said, pulling out a blanket from their bag.

"Fine," Haku said and he lay down next to Chihiro, wrapping her in his arms, "We can go see the town tomorrow and get some more food." They had already eaten the bread from Hanna.

"Sounds good," Chihiro mumbled sleepily as she snuggled against him. She soon fell asleep and Haku eventually slept after staring up at the stars for a while.

_The next morning:_

"Hey, lovebirds get up," Hira huffed. Haku and Chihiro woke up, rubbing their eyes, "We have to get some more food, remember?"

"I know, I know," Haku stood up, folding the blanket and putting it back into the bag. He helped the still sleepy Chihiro up, "Come on, Chihiro, let's go get some breakfast." She seemed to brighten at the mention of food.

They picked their way through the forest surrounding the town and walked out onto the main street.

"There's a stand selling some food over there," Chihiro pointed and they all walked over to it, taking in the aroma of freshly baked goods.

When they each had some food for breakfast and some more for the trip, they went over to some benches and sat down to eat.

Hira licked his fingers clean after eating, "That was some good food."

"Yeah," Chihiro smiled and Haku nodded. Hira tensed as he saw a hand reach into Haku's pocket and take something.

"Haku!" Hira stood up and caught the thief red-handed, "Give the money back, runt!" The kid whimpered and held out a hand with the sack of money.

"Thank you!" Hira growled and he grabbed the money from the kid's hand and gave it back to Haku, "Now, say sorry. Say it."

"S-sorry, sir," The kid stammered with fright, Hira let go of the kid's arm and the child ran off.

"And that is why you should not come here, that and plenty worse," Hira shook his head.

"I hope the kid's alright…," Chihiro said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, he's fine, trust me. He'll probably find some other sucker to take their money. Now, let's get going before that happens again."

"I think we'll walk today, I'm kind of tired still from flying all day yesterday," Haku said as they reached the edge of the city.

"Sounds fine to me," Hira shrugged.

"So the center of the Badlands… Which direction is that, Hira?" Haku asked.

"That way," Hira pointed right, towards the south, "There's a big city there, the capital, my father lives there…"

"Well, let's get going," Chihiro said, holding Haku's hand as they walked. Haku kissed her lips softly.

"It should take at least two more days if we're lucky. Then when we get there, we have to find the potion thing," Hira ran his hand through his hair.

"Yep. I hope we find it soon," Chihiro kicked a rock, watching it roll across the dirt road.

**It's summer for me now! Yay! **

**Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I will try to update more since its summer. **

**Please review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21- Hira's House

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 21- Hira's house

Hira stopped in his tracks, the sun was going down.

"What's wrong, Hira?" Chihiro asked, gripping Haku's hand tightly.

"Huh… I think we took a wrong turn back there… Cause Now, we're headed west…," Hira chewed his lip, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"We should have just flown…," Haku face-palmed his forehead.

"No… We'll figure this out," Hira huffed, "Just… Just give me a moment…" He looked around, "Ehh… This road…"

"What about this road?" Chihiro frowned.

Hira scratched the back of his head, "Ahh… Well… This road takes you to umm… my old house…"

"Your house?" Chihiro tilted her head to one side, "where your parents live?"

"Ehhh… Yeah… Where my parents live...," Hira looked at the ground, "We should just turn around and continue our path south."

"But, it's getting late and I don't think my back can take another night sleeping outside," Haku stretched his back.

Hira knew where this was going, "Ha, ha. I know what you're doing. Heck no. We are not going to my house. That is a bad idea right there. Ding dong, remember, it was my father that sold me to the freak show?!"

Haku growled, "That is one of the reasons I want to go there, to knock some sense in your father's head!"

"Trust me, he doesn't listen anyone, he's a demon. Demons don't listen to anyone!" Hira growled, his fiery red eyes smoldered in the darkening sky.

"I would like to knock some sense into your stupid father's head too, Hira! Would it hurt to just stay the night there?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmph...," Hira thought for a moment, maybe his father won't be there, after all his father was always very busy, "Fine, but I have to see if my father is home or not. If he is, we're sleeping out in the woods tonight. I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"That sounds reasonable," Haku nodded.

"Good," Hira led the way to his home. His house was big, almost like a mansion, it even had a stone fence and iron gate.

"Wow, Hira. Are your parents rich?" Chihiro looked up at huge house with wide eyes.

"Ehh… kind of…," Hira opened the gate, "You guys stay here. I'll go see if my father's home."

"Ok," Chihiro said as they waited, watching Hira walk up to the door. Knocking on the door, Hira waited to see who would answer it. The door creaked open and by then Hira had broken out in a sweat.

A small girl looked up at him, "Brother?"

"Cecilia, is father home?" HIra whispered to his little sister.

She shook her head, "No. He won't be back until the end of this week. Why are you back? I thought Father sold you to that freak show?"

"I'm just visiting… Can you go get Mother?" Hira asked her, she nodded and ran to get their mother. Hira looked over to Haku and Chihiro, motioning them to come.

"Your father isn't home?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, but we're only staying the night," Hira stated firmly.

"Hira? Is that you?" His mother came to the door, "I thought you were gone? Are you alright?" She grabbed his face and looked him over.

HIra pulled away, "I'm fine, mother, really, I am. I was just wondering if my friends and I could stay the night?"

"Stay the night? Of course, they can, but aren't you going to stay?" His mother looked up at him with her red eyes.

"Mother, you know I can't. Father must think that I am still with the freak show. If he finds out I've escaped… well…," Hira frowned.

"Oh… I know…," His mother wiped a tear from her face, "Well, alright. You can stay the night. Are you hungry?" She looked over Hira's shoulder to Chihiro and Haku.

"Oh, yes!" Chihiro smiled as they walked into the house.

"Well, then, Cecilia, go get the table ready! I'll warm up some food," Hira's mother went to the kitchen.

"Wow, Hira, your house is even bigger on the inside!" Chihiro said wide-eyed as they walked to the dining room.

Hira sighed, "Yeah… I know…" He rolled his eyes. Cecilia ran past them with plates and silverware in her arms. She tripped and sent the plates flying. Haku caught the plates before they had smashed into a million pieces on the floor.

"Oh!" Cecilia looked up at the river spirit, "Ehh.. Thank you." She grabbed the plates from his hands and ran to the dining room.

"Cecilia! You shouldn't run in the house," Hira called after her, "She never learns…" He shook his head.

"At least Haku caught the plates before they made a mess," Chihiro smiled up at Haku. They made it to the dining room to see little Cecilia hurriedly setting out the plates and silverware at their seats.

"Done!" Cecilia smiled up at Hira with her black hair falling in her face, her red eyes danced.

"Good job, Cecilia," Hira patted her head. Cecilia laughed and ran off to the kitchen; they heard her trip once more in the hallway.

**Ehh! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! **

**I had writer's block… *sigh***

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please review!**

**See you next chapter! ^ ^**


	22. Chapter 22- Leaving

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 22- Leaving

They sat at the dining table and waited for the food.

"You know, I should go help Cecilia bring in the food," Hira stood up and walked out of the room. A few moments passed... They heard the little demon running through the hallway, almost tripping.

"Cecilia! No running!" Hira came in after his little sister, carrying plates of food.

"Here's the food!" Cecilia placed the plates down in the table, nearly dropping them and ran out of the room, tripping with an 'Omph!" in the hallway.

Hira sighed and sat down at the table next to the Chihiro, "I guess we should eat dinner and go to bed..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Your little sister is so cute!" Chihiro said as they dug into their dinner.

"Yes... I hope my father won't hurt her...," Hira looked at the ground, silence filled the room.

"You mean like sell her to a freak show? Like he did tto you?" Chihiro frowned.

"Yes... and no...," Hira chewed a piece of chicken slowly, then swallowed, "Do you really think I got all of those scars from that dog at the freak show?"

"Your father hit you?" Chihiro looked at his red eyes.

"Yes, he's a demon. Demons aren't known for their kindness," Hira looked at his food, avoiding their eyes.

"Then how come you, your mother, and your sister aren't mean?" Haku asked.

"Oh, he was mean... at the freak show," Chihiro said, "But, then again I think anyone would be mean if they had to perform tricks and stuff."

"Well... Not all demons are mean..., 'ya know?" Hira played with his food, then stood up, "You know what? I'm stuffed. I think I'm just going to go to bed..." He grabbed his plate and left the room, leaving Haku and Chihiro to finish their meal alone...

_The next morning..._

"Bye, mother, Cecilia," Hira said as they stood outside at the front door.

"Yes, it's best you leave before your father comes back... Are you ever coming back, Hira?" His mother asked him, a pleading look in her eyes.

Hira shook his head, "Probably not. I don't want to ever see my father again. You take care of Cecilia, alright? Don't let father hurt her..."

"I know," His mother sighed, "Well... Don't get hurt out there... I'm happy that you escaped from that freak show... I was worried about you..."

"I'll be fine, mother. I have Chihiro and Haku with me. Good bye, mother," He looked at his little sister who was running around the yard, picking wildflowers," Be good for mother, Cecilia. Bye!" The trio waved as they walked through the iron gate and continued on their journey.

"Arg... I'm glad to be on the move again...," Hira slumped his shoulders and sighed, "I was so afraid that my father would turn up at the house somehow..."

"I just hope we find this potion soon, so we can go back to the bathhouse," Haku sighed.

"Yeah...," Chihiro nodded as they continued south, "I'm sure Yubaba would let you stay there too, Hira."

"The bathhouse?" Hira looked at them, "Oh... I think I went there to get on the train..."

"Really?" Chihiro said, but before Hira could answer, Haku stopped.

"Guys, we should fly this time. Since us walking didn't get us anywhere...," Haku turned into a dragon and waited for them to hop on. He took off swiftly and flew over the dark landscape of the Badlands.

**Thanks for the reviews so far! ^^**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff, **

**I'm using my grandma's computer and she doesn't have spell check :P**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter**

**See you next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23- The City

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 23- The City

"So, this is the place that the potion is supposed to be at?" Chihiro looked around the rundown city. People bustled in and out of shops, the streets crowded.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a pretty picture…," Hira said as they walked down a crowded sidewalk, "So, this potion is made by some spirit in this city apparently… I wonder where?"

"Did you check the book for clues? Here, give it to me," Haku took the book from Hira and turned the pages, looking for any hints at where they would find this spirit. "Looks like the spirit's name is Zura… She ah… runs some shop here in the city…."

"Does it say the name of the shop?" Chihiro asked Haku, looking at the pages with him.

Haku pointed to a name in the book, "Here, it's called… _Healing Potions_… We should ask around, maybe someone knows where it is."

"Right," Hira nodded then looked around and saw an old man, "Maybe he knows?" Hira walked up to the old spirit.

"Eh? Excuse me sir? Do you know where we could find the _Healing Potions_ shop?" HIra asked, waiting for the old man's answer patiently.

The old spirit looked at Hira with orange eyes, "The _Healing Potions_? That shop is down Mark road. If you head up this road and take a right, you'll be on Mark road. Just go down the road and on your left, you'll see the sign for it." The spirit continued on his way.

"Thanks!" Hira said and ran back to Haku and Chihiro, "So, we go down this road, then take a right. After that, we go down Mark road until you see the sign for it on the left."

"Ok, sounds easy enough," Chihiro said nodding, "Let's go!" The trio walked confidently down the road and took a right.

"Ehh… This road looks even more rundown then the last one….," Chihiro said, gripping onto Haku's arm .

"Yeah…,"Haku looked around, "You sure this is the right way?" He said to Hira.

"Yeah, that's what the old man said," Hira pointed to a sign, "Oh, Look! There it is… I think…" The sign read _Healing Potions_, it looked old and run down, paint peeling off and some ivy plant had crawled its way up the side of the building.

"Well… Here goes…," Haku opened the door, it creaked open loudly, "Ah.. Hello? Anyone here?" They walked into the shop. Old plants covered the counters and vials sat everywhere filled with strange potions.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here…," Chihiro said, clinging to Haku.

"Yeah… But, why is the door unlocked then?" Hira whispered, red eyes darting everywhere, looking for any clues. The door behind the counter creaked open and a snowy white cat came into the room, jumping up on the counter. "A… cat…?"

The cat licked its paw and washed its face, "A cat? Hmph, well that's just mean."

"Ehhh?" All three of them jumped back.

"Did the cat just talk?" Chihiro gulped, trembling slightly.

The cat looked at them with odd eyes, one blue, the other green, "I am Zura, the shopkeeper of the _Healing Potions_. I'm a cat right now because of a slight problem with a potion I was brewing. Now… What is it that you three need?" Her tail swished back and forth, annoyed.

Haku stepped up to the counter, "We need the potion that can turn a human into a spirit. We heard that you have it."

Zura licked her paw, closing her eyes, she thought a moment, then looked at them again, "I do have that potion. I'm guessing you want that pretty little human trembling behind you to be a spirit?"

"Yes. Can we have it?" Haku said, determination on his face.

"Well, of course you can… If you can pay the price," Zura smirked at them.

"What is the price?" Haku growled, getting impatient.

"One of you must become human so she can become a spirit," The cat purred as she watched their expressions.

Haku was about to say he would when Hira cut him off, "No, Haku. You're doing this so Chihiro can be with you. If you become human… Then neither wins." He paused and looked at the cat, "I'll do it… for Chihiro."

**Ehh… Sorry for the long wait! **

**I'm glad you guys like my story.**

**Please Review!**

**And see you next chapter! ^ ^**


	24. Chapter 24- Potion

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 24- Potion

"But… Hira…," Chihiro mumbled.

The cat shushed her, "No changing your minds now. He said he would do it. So it shall be. No buts, girl."

"Alright…," Chihiro took a deep breath, "Thank you, Hira."

Hira smiled, "Its fine. Trust me, I'll be ok. Besides I've always hated being a demon…"

Zura shook herself as she stood up, "Well, then. It's all settled… Let's get this over with then." She jumped off the counter and trotted through the back door. The trio waited for a few minutes.

The white cat came back, dragging a bottle by a string on its top, "Someone come and help me with this bottle," She hissed. Haku went behind the counter and picked up the bottle, setting it down on the counter. "Thank you," Zura said, jumping on the counter, "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get anything done when you're a cat."

She licked her paw, sat and thought for a moment, her odd eyes shut, "Hmm… what was the rules for this potion?…." She blinked, then turned to look at the trio, "Okay… You two come here." Chihiro and Hira stepped up to the counter.

"Now… You, boy, drink half of the potion… then the human drinks the rest and… It should work in about a day or so…," Zura purred. Hira picked up the bottle.

Opening it, he sniffed it, "Ugg… Smells terrible… What's in it?"

Zura's eyes narrowed, "Do you really want to know?"

Hira shook his head and willed himself to take a sip, "Tastes as bad as it smells…"

"Just drink it, boy. I don't have all day," Zura puffed up her hair in annoyance.

Hira drank half of the bottle, wiped his mouth and handed it to Chihiro, "Ehhh… I feel sick…."

"Of course you feel sick. It's draining you of all your powers," Zura turned to Chihiro, "Drink it, human. If you don't drink it soon the powers won't transfer to you." Chihiro quickly drank the rest, trying her best not to gag on the taste.

"Ok? Now what?" Haku looked at the cat.

"You have to wait for it to take full effect. And as for you…," The cat eyed Hira, "You should rest. It'll take awhile for you to get used to being human."

Hira held his head and winced, "Ow… I have a massive headache…"

Chihiro looked at herself, "I feel strange… But otherwise.. the same."

"The headache will go away soon… But if it doesn't… hold on," Zura went to the back room and came back with a small packet of tea leaves, "Here, you can brew these and drink it if your headache gets any worse." Hira took it and put it in their pack.

"Now, you can all leave. If anything bad happens… well… that isn't my fault so don't blame me. Goodbye," Zura blinked at them, then jumped down and left them in her shop.

"Well… I guess we should find a place to stay for the night…," Haku said, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah… I think so…," Chihiro held Haku's hand as they walked out of the shop. Hira was still rubbing his forehead and mumbling to himself.

"You ok, Hira?" Chihiro looked at him with wide eyes.

He looked up from the ground, his red eyes… not as red anymore, "Yeah… I'm fine." He plastered a smile on his face, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Let's find a place to stay and get something to eat," Haku said, leading them to a small inn in the city.

_The next day:_

Chihiro woke up and looked at Haku still sleeping beside her. She could see Hira tossing around in his sleep on the chair. He did look different… Something about him… just made him seem... human…

She stood up, trying not to wake up Haku, and went to look at herself in the small room. She looked the same... at least she thought she did. Haku stirred in his sleep. Hira sat up in his chair and looked around the room.

"Hira… you feeling any better?" Chihiro asked, sitting on the floor, yawning.

Hira looked at her, his once red eyes, a regular muddy brown, "I guess… How about you?"

Chihiro nodded, "Weird… I don't feel any different…"

"You don't look different…," Hira said as Haku got up from the bed.

"She's definitely not human anymore. I can sense it," Haku rubbed his eyes," We should head back to the bathhouse… I don't like being in the Badlands for so long."

"I just can't believe it worked…," Hira looked at himself in the mirror, "Brown eyes…." He sighed.

Chihiro smiled, "Don't worry, Hira. It's not bad… being human."

"Yeah.. But… I'll have to go to the human world eventually… I can't stay here forever."

"Well, then. I can tell you what it's like there so you aren't overwhelmed when you get there," Chihiro said, "and… maybe you can tell my parents I'm ok…"

"Of course I can do that…," Hira smiled.

Haku shouldered the pack, "Well, let's get going. I want to get back to the bathhouse. We've been gone too long. Yubaba's going to be upset." The trio soon left the inn and started the long journey back to the bathhouse.

**I'm really sorry about the long wait…**

**I kind of got caught up watching Cry play the last of us on Youtube…**

**Anyways, Thanks for the reviews**

**I'll probably write one more chapter for this story…**

**I might do a part 3… I don't know… If I can think of another idea…**

**Plus I have to finish my Howl's Moving Castle one too..**

**But ah… Please Review **

**And see you next chapter! ^ ^**


	25. Chapter 25- An Ending and A Beginning

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 2

Chapter 25- An Ending and A Beginning

_At the bathhouse:_

Lin was greeting guests as usual, still wondering where on earth Haku and Chihiro could be. She sighed, hands on her hips and was about to greet another guest when she spotted Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Lin ran up to the girl, wrapping her in a bear hug, "Oh! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're back!" She twirled in a circle with Chihiro tight in her arms.

"You're choking her, Lin!" Haku rushed up to the spirit angrily, trying to pry poor Chihiro from Lin's grip.

"Great, dragon boy is back," Lin frowned, letting Chihiro out of the death grip. Chihiro dropped to the floor gasping for air. Hira hung back from the group, letting them reunite as Yubaba came out to greet the two.

"Haku, I'm glad you found Chihiro. But, did you really have to be gone so long? You have a lot of work to do," Yubaba complained.

Lin spotted Hira, "Hey, you're that kid that was asking about the train station awhile back."

"He's a friend of ours," Chihiro said, finally recovering from Lin's hug.

"It's nice to meet you," Hira bowed, shyly, trying to cover his newly brown eyes from them.

Lin looked him up and down, then stared at Chihiro, "Something's different… Where were you guys?"

Haku sighed, "That's a very long story…. Really…. It is…," He rubbed his face, "Let's just say…. Chihiro got kidnapped, met Hira, I found her, Chihiro became a spirit, and Hira became a human. The end."

"Nice summary," Lin rolled her eyes, then gasped, "Wait! Did you say Chihiro became a spirit!?"

Chihiro nodded, "Yep. Now I can stay." Haku smiled and wrapped her in his arms. Hira frowned and looked at the ground, brushing his black hair into his eyes.

"Oh, Hira, I'm so sorry… I…," Chihiro looked sadly at her friend.

He shook his head and smiled at her, "No. I'm happy for you, Chihiro. I really am. Don't worry about me."

Chihiro ran and hugged him, "Thank you, Hira. Without you, I wouldn't be able to stay with Haku. I owe you."

Hira looked at her with his brown eyes, "No, you don't owe me anything." He pecked her softly on the lips then walked off. Haku behind them, red in the face with jealousy.

"Hira, where are you going?" Chihiro asked, watching him as he continued to walk away.

"I'm going to the human world. I have a promise to fulfill," He looked back at his friends, "I have to make sure your parents know you're fine."

"But…," Chihiro wiped at her eyes, trying not to cry. Haku held her, resting his head on her head as they watched Hira walk until he was just a tiny dot in the horizon.

"He'll be fine, Chihiro. Besides, you have me," Haku kissed her. Lin and Yubaba stood there awkwardly until Haku said, "It's time for bed. I'm tired after all that traveling and I would really like to sleep in my own bed for once."

_Two years later:_

Haku and Chihiro finally decided to get married. Haku planned most of it, the wedding was to be at the bathhouse and the honeymoon would be at Haku's childhood home near the edge of his river, the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.

_The day of the wedding…_

"Oh…Lin… I'm so nervous!" Chihiro chewed her lip as she got ready for the wedding, "What if I trip while I go down the aisle?"

Lin fluffed out Chihiro's white wedding gown, "Oh, stop worrying. Haku will be there! You'll be fine, trust me."

Chihiro took a deep breath, "Ok… I'll be fine…." She tried to calm herself as Lin handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Now knock them dead," Lin smiled as she gently pushed Chihiro out into the aisle. Kuma, Hikari's sister, was the flower girl along with a bunch of the little soot sprites from the boiler room. They spread rose petals along the ground behind Chihiro. Chihiro managed to smile even though she was nervous. She saw Haku standing perfectly beside Kamaji. Haku smiled as he looked at Chihiro, blushing softly, thinking about how beautiful she looked.

Music played as she slowly made her way to her spot beside Kamaji. People clapped and smiled at Chihiro. Zeniba winked at her. Finally she made it to the platform, carefully up the stairs and beside Kamaji.

Kamaji looked at the book in his hands, having completely forgotten what he was supposed to say, "Eh…. Blah…Blah… Oh, here we go… Do you, Haku, take this woman as your wife?"

Haku, red in the face, "I do."

Kamaji looked at Chihiro, "Do you, Chihiro, take this river spirit as your husband?"

Chihiro took a deep breath, "I do." Hikari handed them their rings. Haku put one on Chihiro's finger, then she put his on his finger.

"Then, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Kamaji yelled, smiling at the newly wedded couple. Haku grabbed Chihiro and kissed her. Everyone in the audience clapped hard and a few whistled, Lin especially.

_The honeymoon…_

Chihiro rested her head on Haku's bare chest, dipping her feet in his river. Haku's arm held her close as he nestled his face into her hair, taking in her scent… fresh lilac… with a hint of something else… her scent had changed a bit now that she's a spirit, but Haku didn't care, he loved her. A smile danced on his face as they watched the sun go down.

When dark finally hit and the moon was out, full and bright as always, Haku stood up, picking Chihiro up bridal style.

"Well, Chihiro, it's time for bed," Haku whispered to her. She looked up at him, a playful smile on her face.

"Do we have to go to bed yet?" Chihiro traced Haku's chest with her fingers. Haku took her to their bed.

"I love you," Chihiro said softly, wrapping her arms around Haku's neck.

"I love you too, Chihiro," He whispered in her ear before kissing her deeply. And everything was perfect once more, at least for now….

**Sorry about the wait… **

**I got a new computer and it didn't have Microsoft word in it, so I had to get that fixed…**

**But, anyways…**

**I hope you liked this story ^ ^**

**I'm thinking about writing a part 3…**

**I don't know, you guys tell me what you think…**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**


End file.
